Unbalance ni Aishite
|font color = white |track color = #7E9DCB |CD name = Dance With Devils Character Single 3 Lindo Tachibana |previous = - |next = Kimi Dake no Shugo Kishi |current track = Unbalance ni Aishite}} |font color = white |name = Dance With Devils Character Single 3 Lindo Tachibana Unbalance ni Aishite |image = |kanji name = アンバランスに愛して |romaji name = Unbalance ni Aishite |translation = Love to Unbalance |type = Character Single |artist = Wataru Hatano |lyrics = - |composition = - |arrangement = -}} Unbalance ni Aishite is the first track from [With Devils Character Single 3 Lindo Tachibana| English = Now that the weight has been lifted, feelings overflow, we don't have to be ashamed Placing them on the scales, these red apples I don't wish for our promise to dissolve Inside my chest, I have a feeling something will sprout Far away, over there, it is losing its "scenery"... It hasn't been established, it's unbalanced If it is back to back then the love won't be forgiven It's still going crazy, even after my heart has burst open Ah now the world sits in silence with a kiss Words like "I wonder if I can be born again" I can't say them, anymore I can't see anyone but you Drawn on the glass is a half-hearted puzzle Nobody can tell if it has been broken If the route you decided on isn't given Then two people can take an oath and request a common "future"... It hasn't been established, it's unbalanced If you just recall dreams, they cannot be created Ah, too much love can bring painful tears at night Ah now the world sits in silence with a kiss Words like "I wonder if I have forgotten anything" I can't say them, anymore "I only have one wish I want to love and become one Even if this fate is not permitted This thought will not change" It's still going crazy, even after my heart has burst open Ah now the world sits in silence with a kiss Words like "I wonder if I can be born again" I can't say them, anymore I can't see anyone but you I can't see anyone but you I can't see anyone but you Romaji & Translation by [http://llamalikesarah.blogspot.com/ |-| Romaji = osaekirezu ni, afuredashita omoi wo hajirau koto wa nai yo hakari ni noseta akai ringo wa tokenai yakusoku, hoshi gatte ita mune no oku ni wa, yokan ga mebae haruka, kanata ni wa ushina ikaketeta 'keshiki' ga... kakuritsu sarenai ne, anbaransu sa senakaawase ja ai, yurushiaenai yo kuruoshikute mo, mune ga harisakeru ato ni Ah ima wa sekai wo tozashi, kisu shite 'umare kawareru ka na' nante serifu iwase wa shinai yo, mou ki.mi.i.ga.i.mi.e.na.i garasu ni egaku amai pazuru wo dare ni mo iezu ni, kowashite ita ne kimeta ruuto ja, kanawa nakute mo futari, chikaiau arifureta 'mirai' wo motome... kakuritsu sarenai ne, anbaransu sa tsuioku dake ja yume mo, egakenai kara Ah aishisugita yoru ni wa, setsunakute namida Ah ima wa sekai wo tozashi, kisu shite 'wasure rareru no ka na?' nante serifu iwase wa shinai yo, mou 'negai wa, tatta hitotsu dake aishitai hitotsu ni, naritai tatoe, yurusarenai unmei demo... kono omoi wa, kawaranai...' kuruoshikute mo, mune ga harisakeru ato ni Ah ima wa sekai wo seijaku tozashi, kisu shite 'umare kawareru ka na?' nante serifu iwase wa shinai yo, mou ki.mi.i.ga.i.mi.e.na.i ki.mi.i.ga.i.mi.e.na.i ki.mi.i.ga.i.mi.e.na.i |-| Kanji = 抑えきれずに、溢れ出した想いを　恥じらうことはないよ 天秤(はかり)に載せた　赤い林檎は 溶けない約束、欲しがっていた 胸の奥には、予感が芽生え 遥か、彼方には　喪(うしな)いかけてた「景色」が────……… 確立されないね、アンバランスさ 背中合わせじゃ　愛、赦(ゆる)し合えないよ 狂おしくても、胸が張り裂ける痕に Ah 今は世界を静寂(と)ざし、キスして 「生まれ変われるかな」なんて台詞 言わせはしないよ、もう キ・ミ・イ・ガ・イ・ミ・エ・ナ・イ 硝子に投影(えが)く　甘いパズルを 誰にも言えずに、壊していたね 決めた道(ルート)じゃ、叶わなくても ふたり、誓い合う　ありふれた「未来」を求め────……… 確立されないね、アンバランスさ 追憶だけじゃ　夢も、描けないから Ah 愛し過ぎた夜には、切なくて涙 Ah 今は世界を静寂(と)ざし、キスして 「忘れられるのかな？」なんて台詞 言わせはしないよ、もう 「願いは、たったひとつだけ 愛したい　ひとつに、なりたい 例え、許されない運命でも──……… この想いは、変わらない……」 狂おしくても、胸が張り裂ける痕に Ah 今は世界を静寂(と)ざし、キスして 「生まれ変われるかな？」なんて台詞 言わせはしないよ、もう キ・ミ・イ・ガ・イ・ミ・エ・ナ・イ キ・ミ・イ・ガ・イ・ミ・エ・ナ・イ キ・ミ・イ・ガ・イ・ミ・エ・ナ・イ Videos |track name = Unbalance ni Aishite |file link = }} References Navigation |tint1 = #3F6AB0}} Category:Music Category:Media Category:Lindo Tachibana (songs)